


Sixth: Dating

by fandom_lesbian



Series: Falling In Love With Cassandra Cain-Wayne [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: You're finally with Cassandra.





	Sixth: Dating

You kissed Cass in her bedroom. You've been sort of dating her dating her for the last two weeks. Yet neither of you have told anyone. It just never came up. Also you don't want to tell anyone before you tell Tim but how do you tell your old friend that you're dating his older sister? 

Cass grabbed your ass and pulled you closer to her. 

“Cass…” You whispered between kisses.

She just smirked against your lips.

You slipped your hands under her shirt and pulled it off. 

You were pulling off her sports bra when you heard the door open. You turned away from her to see Tim and Damian. 

Of all the Waynes. The baby and your friend had to be the ones. Tim covered Damian’s eyes.

“We will talk about this later. However fyi, Cass it's your turn to feed Batcow.” Tim said.

“Drake get your gross hand off of my face or I will cut it off. I have my eyes close as not to see that disgusting display of sexual activity.” 

The door slammed closed.

“Shit.” You and Cass both said. 

“I guess we should go talk to them. And apologize for scarring Damian. And Tim.” 

“Not Tim. He's seen my chest before when I've been injured.” Cass said.

You laughed and handed her shirt back.

The two of you were greeted by all of Cass's brothers in the hallway. Dick had one hand on Damian’s shoulder and Tim was smirking.

“Hi guys.” You said.

“(y/n) and me are dating. Sorry Damian. Knock next time. And no shovel talk because honesty that would be stupid.” Cass said.

“For how long?” Tim asked.

“Two weeks.” You answered.

“Since we got shot.” Cass said.

“Kinky.” Jason said. Cass flipped him off. Here they go again. Those two fought like cats and dogs.

“What? If getting shot turns you on…” 

“Jason, I will castrate you.” Cass glared at him. 

“And I'll help her.” You add on. Sure you thought Jason was an okay guy but you really didn't like his jokes sometimes. 

“(y/n), I do hope you understand I will hurt you if you break Cassandra's heart.” Damian said.

“Didn't Cass just say no shovel talks?” Duke asked.

“Have you told Bruce or anyone else?” Dick asked.

“Nope.” You shook your head.

Cass shrugged. “We didn't feel the need to, we're both adults. What happens between us is our own business.” 

“I think Alfred suspects that something is going on.” You added.

“Honestly I'm glad Cass is dating someone we already like. I remember when she had a tiny thing with Superboy.” Dick said.

“And it turned out that we're both gay.” Cass said.

“Can we not bring up Kon right now?” Tim asked.

“You dated Tim's current boyfriend?” Duke asked.

“Yes. Only kind of. It was a brief relationship.” Cass said.

“You know I already have him on my shit list for being too handsy with Tim. Do I need to add another offence?” Jason asked.

“No.” Cass sighed.

“Fuck off Jason.” Tim said.

“You're a baby, Timothy.” 

“I'm eighteen.” 

“Has anyone else dated the clone?” Damian asked.

“Nope.” Dick said.

“You know both Tim and Cass have dated Steph before. (Y/n) did you and Tim ever date?” Duke asked you.

“Ew no. Tim's like a cousin to me.” 

“Huh. Good thing Duke and Damian aren't closer in age. I mean me and Jason dated the same people a few times.” Dick laughed.

“Kori, Donna, and Roy.” Jason added.

“Me and Duke don't even like the same gender.” Damian said.

“Wait which one of you is straight?” Jason asked.

“I'm bisexual so Damian is semi wrong but I wouldn't date anyone who he has dated. Also I have a girlfriend named Izzy.” Duke said.

“Wow this family is really queer.” You remarked.

“Bruce is bi too. Plus there's Kate who's a lesbian. I don't know about Alfred.” Dick said.

“I believe we lost our original goal and that was to make sure that (y/n) understands that if she (they, he) hurts Cass in any form, there will be a price to pay.” Damian said.

You held up your hands. “I don't plan on hurting Cass. I cared a lot about her.” 

“Aw that's sweet. Okay boys, let's go.” Dick said.

All of them went to different parts of the Manor except for Tim.

He looked at you both. “Cass, if you hurt (y/n) I will make life annoying as hell.” 

Cass smiled. “Don't worry, I'll only hurt (y/n) if she (they, he) asks me to do so.” 

“Cass!” You gasped.

“Kidding! But I do care about (y/n) a lot so no one will get hurt.” Cass said.

“Good. Now bye. Go feed Batcow.” Tim said.


End file.
